Prosecute my heart
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: When Sasuke comes into work and finds his office decorated in all things Halloween, he knows things have gone too far. Unfortunately for him, Naruto is all about taking things further… (Halloween/office romance/prosecutor's au)


So I was at work on the 31st and didn't have much to do, this little thing was born as a result. Took me a couple more days to finish though haha, so it's a little late but, Happy Halloween everyone!

No legal knowledge needed lol, I'll save the technical stuff for another fic... someday! It's just a shame that criminal law is so depressing. I'd rather write about happy things.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Prosecute my heart**

xxx

Sasuke liked to think that he was neutral about Halloween. Actually, scratch that. He liked to _not_ think about Halloween at all, but right now he found it very difficult to keep his brain free of the (fake) holiday considering his work desk was completely covered in all things Halloween.

It was Monday.

A Monday that so happened to be October 31st, and had he expected this he would have called in sick for sure.

But Naruto? Naruto was never _expected_ , and Sasuke fought down the urge to wonder just how early the idiot must have clocked in to manage this disaster. If Naruto wanted to prank his co-workers then that was his problem. In fact, Sasuke was sure that he must have done the same to some of the others. Sasuke wasn't _special_ , and the little flutter his heart made was simply pathetic.

 _You hate Halloween_ , Sasuke told himself, hanging off his coat and placing his bag on an extra chair. _You told him as much last week. This is just a way to get back at you for being a slave driver._

For the past three weeks, Sasuke had been in charge of introducing Naruto to the wonders of being a prosecutor. While the younger man was doing a good job so far he was also all sorts of incredibly annoying, irritating, loud, and most of all too thrilled with the idea of them being friends outside of work. Sasuke had already been roped into several lunches (though often in the company of other colleagues so it wasn't entirely suspicious), one after work drinking session (and boy was that a mistake he would never think about again), and an accidental accepted facebook friend request. He didn't even _use_ facebook, his brother had just forcefully made him one and he kept forgetting to delete it.

Shaking himself out of his miserable thoughts, Sasuke rolled up his sleeves and mentally prepared himself to rid his computer of fake cobwebs and spiders so he could at least work. There were decorative pumpkins spread across his desk, a black cat plushie perched on his windowsill, as well as several ghosts and skeletons hanging from his lamps. Not to mention the cut-outs taped all over his walls, and-

"Happy Halloween, Sasuke!"

Feeling his left eye twitch, Sasuke breathed in slowly before turning around to face the obnoxiously grinning idiot. The words 'happy indeed' died on his lips as he was faced with the inexplicable horror that was Naruto's supposed Halloween costume.

"Naruto," he gritted out through clenched teeth, resisting the urge to rub his temples. "You do know this is a prosecutor's office, _not_ someone's party?"

"Relax, Sasuke!" Naruto waved his hand in what was supposed to be placating, but Sasuke was still too horrified by the green body paint covering what could be seen of his usually tan skin. "Try and get into the holiday spirit!"

There were many things Sasuke wanted to say to that, for example that this holiday was all about _dead_ spirits, but one of them was more pressing than the others.

"I have a court session today. And _you're_ supposed to come with me, remember?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, flicking some of the wig's hair behind a shoulder. Sasuke guessed he was meant to be a witch of some kind, with the long dark hair and equally dark pointy hat. Of all things to be, he had to pick the most cliché.

"Yes yes, I know. I'll wash this off during lunch so don't you worry!"

Recognizing the chance for what it was, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, eyeing the idiot up and down.

"Didn't you get the message? We're starting at nine today."

Oh, if Sasuke was a cat he would have purred in satisfaction as panic flickered across Naruto's (very green) face.

"Nine?" he echoed, patting down his robes for his phone but coming up empty. "It's like eight thirty already!"

"Better hurry then."

Releasing the smug smile he'd been holding back as Naruto all but ran towards his own office, Sasuke gave himself a mental pat on the back and decided to deal with the cobwebs first.

Not even five minutes later a fuming Naruto returned, unfortunately still clad in full costume.

"Fine, you got me this time, but! You're still coming to the party tonight!"

"I've told you a hundred times, Naruto-"

"And I still can't hear you!"

As horrible as it was, Sasuke was suddenly thankful for Naruto's costume. It made his stupid, overly excited smile a lot less effective.

Sasuke refused to call himself weak, but, well... he _was_ gay and he _had_ eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke, it'll be fun! And if you need a costume, you can always be the Glinda to my Elphie!"

"...I have no idea who those people are."

Naruto gasped, both hands placed above his heart to accentuate how utterly shocked he was.

"Sasuke! Have you never seen Wicked?!"

"No?"

He was starting to feel annoyed again, but mostly because he really didn't want to go to the party since he absolutely did not want a repeat of last week's drunken mistake.

"Please tell me you've at least heard of The Wizard of Oz?"

"I'm not going as a- hold on a minute. Glinda is the good witch, isn't she?"

"Maaaaybe." Naruto was grinning again, inching forwards until he could drape his heavy weight over Sasuke's shoulder.

He tried to move further away but Naruto was persistent, and so he ended up with his raised desk uncomfortably digging into his side.

"Anyway! Elphie is the wicked witch of the East, but she's not bad at all! She and Glinda are best friends even!"

"I really don't care," Sasuke sighed, but knew he wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon.

While Naruto was supposed to do work on his own this week, Sasuke was still technically in charge of him. After the first few days, no one even batted an eye anymore at his looks of utter despair whenever they passed his room.

"Change of plan!" Naruto exclaimed, spinning Sasuke around and trapping him with one hand on each side of his desk. "I'm letting you off easy, alright? Instead of the party, we're gonna watch Wicked!"

Sasuke still wasn't entirely sure what Wicked was, but more importantly he felt a newfound love for parties. He did _not_ want to be alone with Naruto in either of their apartments.

"Actually," he started, wetting his lips and looking anywhere but Naruto's eyes or mouth, "a party doesn't sound too bad. But I'm not dressing up."

"Hah! Too bad," Naruto scoffed, as if he wasn't standing too close, as if there wasn't a _very_ good reason they should be doing anything _besides_ spending the evening alone with each other. "You're not escaping this time."

Rather than escape, Sasuke wondered if he would _survive_.

xxx

As it turned out, Naruto had not, in fact, pranked anyone else in the office. Sasuke spent each court proceeding suffering from a mild sense of panic, regretting most of his life choices. Luckily these were simple cases (a drunk driver caught in a police control, an old lady shoplifting, a forged ID-card) and Sasuke went through his pleadings on routine. It certainly didn't help that he could feel Naruto's gaze boring into him from the audience seats, pen perched over a notebook while never taking any actual notes.

On the short walk back to the office he could practically _smell_ the excitement bubbling from the other man, and Sasuke had to resist the very strong urge to throw him into a ditch somewhere. Of course, his ever so helpful mind presented him with _other_ places he could throw Naruto (a bed, a couch, the fucking floor – clearly his imagination wasn't picky). He almost missed the stupid costume, because at least it had hid his damned good looks from view.

"Do you have a lot of work left?" Naruto asked, tapping his notebook against his chin. "I think I need another half hour, but that should be enough."

"Half an hour isn't nearly enough. I'll be here until five thirty at least."

"What?! That's almost two hours away!"

"So?"

Sasuke refused to admit the pathetic little squirm of his insides at the sight of Naruto's dejected frown.

"So, it means I'm going to suffer."

"Good."

"I'll make the best of it by watching you work!"

"You're banned from my office."

"Since when? And you can't do that, you're my supervisor, remember?"

They'd reached the elevator, and as the doors closed on them, Sasuke found himself pushed up against the mirror. Naruto's smile was all innocence, but the hands splayed across his chest were anything but.

"This is workplace harassment," Sasuke tried, cursing his heart for picking up speed.

"Banning me from your office is workplace harassment!"

No matter how deeply he scowled, Naruto never seemed affected. Instead of backing off like he _should_ , his evil little hands slid downwards to hook into the waistband of his suit pants. If Sasuke's brain had been slightly more functional he would have prepared by buttoning up his coat for the trip back, but since it seemed to be as useful as a wet match right now…

"You know, you're not as discreet as you think, Sasuke."

Naruto breathed against his mouth, noses bumping, Sasuke's heart beating a mile a minute. This was so stupid! They were still at _work_ , they were _colleagues_ , supposed to act friendly but professional around each other. And yet here Sasuke stood, back pressed against an elevator mirror by a guy six years younger than him, sirens going off inside his head. _If I get a boner I might have to resign_ , he thought as his panic turned from mild to _is he going to kiss me in a fucking elevator?!_

 _Ding!_

Never in his life had Sasuke been so happy to hear an elevator chime.

Did Naruto move? No.

Did Sasuke push him off? Also no.

"Idiot," Sasuke blurted out, tensing up when Naruto's lips pulled into a beaming smile.

"I think I won't suffer so much, after all," he murmured, patting Sasuke's stomach twice before finally stepping back.

Able to breathe again and suspiciously warm despite the cold weather, Sasuke swallowed his mortification and followed Naruto, dying on the inside when he winked at him as he held the door open.

Clearly things had gone too far. He needed to set things straight, bring them back to a platonic level before everything escalated.

Whatever he did, he absolutely couldn't give in and let Naruto drag him home again.

xxx

Sasuke was a weak, weak man and Naruto's apartment was just as obnoxiously colorful as he remembered. Sure, it hadn't even been a full week since last time, but he was surprised he recognized anything at all. He'd been distracted last time, to put it lightly.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want a costume?" Naruto asked as they stepped out of their shoes, locking the door behind them. "Seriously, Sasuke. You're like the Grinch of Halloween."

Sasuke didn't reply, he was too busy wallowing in regret. Overlapping the regret was anticipation, and Sasuke wanted to hit himself when his eyes helplessly trailed Naruto's ass as he walked into the combined living room/bedroom.

"I'll get you a hat, at least!" Naruto cheerfully added, having put on his own as soon as they'd returned to the office, getting quite a few looks on the way home since he refused to take it off again (still wore it, actually).

Disregarding the hat, Naruto looked very good in dark blue jeans and an orange cable knit sweater. Just the fact that Sasuke found the color _orange_ looking good on a human was testament enough to how bad he had it. When Naruto happily approached him with one of those generic witch hats, Sasuke decided that he had two options.

1: He allowed Naruto to put the hat on his head, sat down on the couch to watch a whole musical about two witches that apparently should have ended up gay for each other but didn't, and then fled the scene as soon as it ended.

2: He acknowledged the truth – there was no way they would last a whole movie before Naruto started getting handsy, and there was no way Sasuke would willingly leave afterwards either.

"Looks great on you!" Naruto beamed, fixing the hat to his satisfaction before taking a step back to admire the result. "I know you would make a better Elphie since she's all grumpy in the beginning, but I'm still gonna call you Glinda."

"Like hell you are," Sasuke disagreed, glaring as he pulled the hat off.

"What was that, Glinda?"

"Look," Sasuke sighed, combing a frustrated hand through his hair. "We need to talk."

Naruto stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth half open in shock.

"No we don't."

"Actually, I think we do."

"Can't we have sex first?" Naruto's voice was pleading, the effect slightly ruined by the hat. "I don't want to argue with a prosecutor."

"You just got hired to become one yourself, you know."

"Oh, trust me I _know_. And it was all great until _you_ showed up and made my life a hormonal mess!"

"Isn't that precisely why we shouldn't start by having sex? It'll cloud our judgment."

"That's not-"

Naruto paused, one hand raised but now hovering awkwardly in the air.

"Are you saying we can have sex _after_ talking?"

"…"

"I still prefer having sex first."

Heaving a deep sigh, Sasuke walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, patting the space beside him when Naruto didn't follow at first.

"We already had sex, which was a _bad_ idea might I add, but-"

"Last time hardly counts, Sasuke! We were drunk!"

"Are you saying being drunk makes your actions invalid?"

"What? No! Don't talk to me like we're in court!"

"If we were, it would be because I sued you for covering my office in stupid Halloween crap."

Even though it was obvious he tried to fight it, Naruto's lips twitched into an amused smile.

"I'd sue you right back for looking illegally hot in a suit."

Realizing they'd been leaning into each other's personal space, Sasuke cleared his throat and smoothed down a few invisible wrinkles in his pants. Why did he decide to sit down on the bed? They'd done _things_ on this bed, mostly clothed things but still. _Things_.

Actually, they seemed well on the way of repeating those things soon.

"We're colleagues," he started, Naruto nodding eagerly at his words.

"Yeah, I get to see your sexy ass every day! It's kind of torture but I like it."

Sasuke blinked at him, taking note of how relaxed he looked as he leaned back on his hands.

"And none of this is awkward to you? We _work_ together."

"Well, yeah?" Naruto frowned, shoulders raised in slight confusion. "It'll be easier once we get the sexual tension out of the way, right?"

"That's-" Sasuke choked on words, sure his face was reddening but not so sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. "You're really something, you know that?"

Naruto contemplated him, but Sasuke wasn't looking at him anymore. All sorts of emotions were bubbling inside of him, his fingers sort of shaky as he ran them through his bangs. Was Naruto just doing this for the hell of it? Sure, they'd only known each other three weeks, but if Sasuke was honest with himself he couldn't deny that Naruto had made an impression, and one he was afraid would last.

"If this is just some kind of joke to you then I'm not interested."

He made to get up, but Naruto's hand shot out to wrap around his wrist.

"Wait! What do you mean, a joke?"

His hand felt warm through the fabric of his shirt and jacket, and Sasuke felt silly for a moment. Here he was, dressed up to the teeth to argue in court, and yet he hadn't the faintest idea how to explain himself to Naruto.

"I meant what I said," he mumbled, torn between shaking him off and leaning into his touch.

"Okay but, I'm confused?" Naruto did sound confused, trying to peek at Sasuke's face as he turned further away. "Didn't you just want to say something about how you don't do relationships, and I shouldn't expect anything and blah blah blah. Sakura already told me all of that so there's no need."

"Sakura… wait, what?" Whipping his head around, Sasuke felt something twist in his gut. "She said _what,_ exactly?"

"Umm, she said you, ah, don't do relationships? At all?" Squirming a little under Sasuke's gaze, Naruto's unoccupied hand played with the hem of his sweater. "And I figured that if you wanted to have sex with me then I'll take what I can get? Something like how she's known you for years and you've never even shown interest in anything romantic at all?"

Feeling the past few years flash before his eyes, it dawned on him that keeping his failed attempts at romance completely secret must have been interpreted as _disinterest_ rather than, well, an increasingly taller pile of failed attempts at clicking with someone.

"Oh, god," he breathed out, then promptly buried his face in both hands. "You thought I was some kind of no-strings-attached office flirt?"

"Of course not! But I mean, if you were, and I'm definitely not saying you are! But if you were then you seemed kind of bad at keeping things purely physical, so I was pretty confused with all the mixed signals but I figured-"

Sasuke had sat up straight, grabbing Naruto's bicep (and such a nice bicep, too). Maybe he looked as exasperated as he felt, maybe Naruto simply fell silent because he'd moved; either way the deep blue eyes meeting his were wide with apprehension.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I just didn't want to assume I had a chance."

"…a chance?"

In a shy move unusual to see, Naruto rubbed at his neck and ducked his face away from Sasuke.

"Yeah, you know. My first day at work I get this super hot guy as my supervisor and he turns out _not_ to be an asshole, and then he's single too, like? What are the odds? Obviously I'm crushing really bad on you and obviously everyone kinda noticed, and then Sakura told me at the bar last week that you're not looking for a relationship and you slept with this other guy at work? A couple years ago? So I thought it was better than nothing and-"

This time Sasuke stopped him with a hand over his mouth, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to prevent himself from shouting. Forcefully slowing his breathing he closed his eyes, unable to keep a frustrated groan down.

"And you didn't think to ask first?" he managed to grit out, Naruto clearing his throat before gently removing his hand.

"Well, not exactly an easy thing to ask, is it? Especially since we kind of did hook up and you acted like nothing happened."

Naruto had kept his hand trapped between both of his, knees bumping, and the contact was reassuring somehow. He slotted their fingers together, peeking through his lashes to see a hesitant little smile grace Naruto's lips. As terribly embarrassing as the situation felt right now, Sasuke was so inherently happy that he'd insisted on talking first. While the situation wasn't ideal, he couldn't help but feel much lighter now.

"…so you're crushing real bad on me, huh?"

It was Naruto's turn to glare this time, cheeks puffing up as he lifted their hands to hit Sasuke's chest.

"Don't be a bastard, you already knew that."

Letting out a small sigh, Sasuke held them in place and used the fingertips not caught by Naruto to trace up and down his right wrist and arm, trying to figure out where to go from there. He might have known already, at least suspected it wasn't purely attraction, but was he ready to take the step? Even though it had only been three weeks, Sasuke reluctantly had to admit he'd never felt this way before, as cliché as it was.

"I don't think I acted like nothing happened," he said quietly, raising his eyes to Naruto's, feeling a thrill run through him at the sound of Naruto's breath catching in his throat. "I'm not too happy about being flirted with at work, but it's… well."

"Well?"

Scooting a little closer, heart hammering against his ribcage, Sasuke allowed himself a moment to relish in the feeling of _anticipation_. He'd been wanting something like this, quietly aching as people around him found someone or someones to adjust their lives around. He wanted it, too. Wanted that easy affection, the everyday mention of _my boyfriend_ , we instead of I.

"You really shouldn't trust gossip more than your gut feeling."

"Oh," Naruto said, biting into his lower lip before holding back a grin and slowly taking off his hat to place it behind him on the bed. "Is this another of your oh-so-wise pieces of life advice?"

"If that's how you want to see it."

Lips feeling dry, Sasuke wet them with his tongue before sliding his hand all the way up to Naruto's shoulder, tracing his collarbone underneath fabric.

"And if not?"

Naruto's voice sounded breathless, one hand twisting out of his hold to grip at Sasuke's thigh. It sent all sorts of nice signals throughout Sasuke's body, and resting his palm against the juncture of Naruto's neck he used a thumb to tilt his chin just so, feeling hot breath wash over his mouth.

"Then I really think you should kiss me," he whispered, and even though they'd kissed before, those kisses had been hasty and sloppy, eager in an almost desperate sort of way.

This was sweet instead, brushing lips and tingles breaking out, like static electricity forcing them to pause and try again until they got it right.

It was heated cheeks and nervous touches, lingering and breathy, smiling through it all until they couldn't keep it up.

It was, Sasuke thought, a kiss that promised more kisses to come.

He couldn't wait.

xxx

When Sasuke stepped into work that morning, he hoped Naruto had stayed true to his word and removed all the Halloween stuff from his office. There was a slight spring to his step, and he discreetly pinched himself in the arm to calm down. Just because he and Naruto had sorted things out last night and also had a nice little dinner planned for later, it didn't mean he could lose his professional attitude at work.

"Oh, Sasuke?"

Backtracking just past Sakura's office, Sasuke warily poked his head through the doorway. There was a small picture of Santa taped to the doorjamb, and he gave it a confused look before focusing on her.

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind and inform your boyfriend that November 1st is not, in fact, the appropriate day to start hanging up Christmas decorations?"

Her voice was ladled with a thinly veiled threat, and Sasuke didn't even want to deal with the butterflies appearing at the word 'boyfriend'. Whether she knew or not it was wiser to simply do as she said, something he'd learnt over the years of working together.

"I'll talk to him."

Making war on the butterflies was a sinking feeling of dread in his gut, his steps quicker as he hurried over to his own office. Sure enough, the entire room was void of Halloween decorations, but instead filled with various levels of _Christmas_. There was a tiny plastic Christmas tree, big snowflake cutouts on the windows, _glitter_ garlands on his bookshelves, an entire Santa family taking up residence on top of his desk…

Feeling that familiar vein tick in his left eye, Sasuke stalked through the corridor until he found an equally decorated room, complete with an idiot wearing a Santa hat.

"Sasuke! You're so late today!"

While he'd stayed the night, Sasuke had opted to go home in the morning for a change of clothes, somehow not feeling very stressed since he didn't have anything special scheduled during the day.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked, exasperated but not nearly as angry as he should be, leaning in the doorway as Naruto's grin almost split his face in half.

"I know, it's just that everything looked so boring without decorations, and I accidentally brought the Christmas ones with me so I thought, why not?"

Knocking his head against the painted wood, Sasuke held back a groan (as well as an amused smile).

"It was literally Halloween yesterday."

"Oh!" Naruto lit up, holding his finger up. "That reminds me, we'll have our anniversary on Halloween, isn't that great? We'll never forget which date it is!"

Slowly counting down from ten, but only because he wanted to kiss Naruto so badly, Sasuke swept his eyes over the obnoxious decorations inside the room. There was even a small lamp shaped like a reindeer.

"Naruto, please get rid of all this stuff, at least in _my_ office. And don't aggravate Sakura, I'm the one who has to deal with it."

"But why," Naruto pouted, slumping down in his desk chair. "I was just excited about Christmas."

"Yeah, well, you can be excited in December instead."

Huffing, Naruto searched his face for any chances at getting his way.

"What if… I get rid of everything if you kiss me?"

Choking on air, Sasuke refrained from checking the corridor for any eavesdroppers.

"We're at _work_ ," he hissed, but Naruto only seemed more triumphant at that.

"What a shame, I guess the decorations stay."

Thinning his lips in irritation, Sasuke did lean back to check the corridor before stomping over to Naruto, grabbing his face and planting a quick peck on his lips.

"You'll get more later," he murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose when Naruto let out an actual whoop.

"I can't _wait_ for Valentine's Day!" he said, grinning happily at Sasuke. "It'll be the best ever!"

Despite wanting to, Sasuke didn't doubt him being right about that.

(He did cuff the back of his head for it, though.)

* * *

I watched Wicked when I visited Nora in Sapporo in August, it was so good! But like Sasuke, I had no idea it existed until she told me about it haha. I'm sure Sasuke would make a very cute Glinda though. One day Naruto might be able to convince him haha!

Also, special thanks to Jess (Shherie) and Nora (QueBae) for reading this through before I posted it *hearts* As always you're so good at encouraging me! You can find this fic on tumblr as well (but I don't know how to use links so... yeah).

Thank you for reading! :3

P.S. I want to write a yuri on ice fic so badly... do you think I should do it? Somehow I feel like canon is already so perfect lol, what's there to add? I just watched ep 5 for the third time and it was so good...


End file.
